1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer systems and, more particularly, to shared input/output (I/O) resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been significant increases in the effective throughput of a variety of I/O devices used in computing systems. In the recent past, a number of new communication standards have been introduced. For example, 10 Gigabit Ethernet and PCI Express standards allow tens of gigabits of information to be conveyed. In many computer systems, a single processor or processing module typically does not use that much I/O bandwidth. Accordingly, in an effort to increase hardware resource utilization, sharing of I/O hardware resources may be desirable.